Slipped through her Fingers
by LJPhilpy
Summary: Rated M for a reason, defo Plot What Plot. so I guess you know what's coming, or is that who? I can never tell, enjoy :0P


A/N: Okay so dissertation writing got a bit boring. So thought I'd remove myself from my Harry Potter comfort zone and delve into the realms of D.E.B.S. Watched it for the first time the other day and felt that they really should have had Lucy in the school girl outfit (however that may just be me :0P) so yeha I may have got slightly carried away with this. Plot what Plot? Need I say anymore. Oh yep I don't own them. I just like to make them play with each other. Oh and all mistakes are my own as per usual.

She sat at the end of her bed wondering what on earth was going on. This was not how it was supposed to be for little miss perfect score. She had her in her grasp, right there in front of her and she had let her go. The look in her eye had led her into places her mind really should not have wondered. Visions of the evil temptress dressed in her own uniform had clouded her mind, and at that she had slipped through her finger. Amy had let her get away, and now all she could think about was the look in Lucy's eyes as guns were pointed at each other, inches from death. The sheer unadulterated lust that spilled from the depths of those gorgeous eyes. Resigned to a dream world filled with images of the worlds most dangerous woman Amy got under her sheets and fell into a restless sleep.

Lucy had never felt such an intense reaction to someone. As she stared down the barrel of the gun, letting her eyes slip to those of the most beautiful being she had laid her eyes on. Letting her gaze slip to the open top buttons of the tight fitting blouse and down to the tartan skirt that left very little to imagination. And yet her imagination began to run into overdrive with the thought of running her hand slowly up the silky skin. Lucy had never wanted to jump someone so much. Her hand had begun to shake, her resolve had begun to slip and as a noise distracted the goddess standing before her she made her escape.

Slipping through the shield to the house had been simple. Climbing the side of the house had been even easier but resisting the urge to dive into bed with the woman standing before her was testing all her patience. The blond had no idea she was being watched, had no idea that between the legs of the intruder in the room there was a pulsing that had not stopped since that moment their eyes had locked hours before. The undying need to touch her, to run her fingers through her hair, to touch ever inch of skin she could see and all the rest that had been was hidden under her sheets.

Before she knew what she was doing Lucy had made her way over to the sleeping goddess of her dreams and had sat down on the bed. Closer now than she had been with a gun at arms length she could smell the alluring scent of Amy. A mixture of mint and chocolate. The thought of allowing mint chocolates to melt on body of this woman and slowly licking them off released a low moan from the parted lips of the super villain.

A noise, a low moan, something that shouldn't have been there awoke Amy. Slowly opening her eyes from her lust filled dream she locked onto the alluring gaze of none other than the Lucy. Her gasp of shock was silenced by the sweetly soft lips of criminal mastermind. The heat that spread through her body was unbelievable. Realisation hit as she drew back, grabbed the gun from her bedside table and held it to the temple of Lucy Diamond.

"Don't make me pull the trigger." Tears had started to spill from her eyes as he hand trembled from sheer arousal. "I really, really don't want to do this, but… but you… you shouldn't be here. We should… shouldn't be doing this."

"Amy, you know exactly why I'm here. You knew it the moment you looked into my eyes earlier, and correct me if I'm wrong but you are as turned on as me right now?" Lucy had reached up to remove the gun from Amy's hand. She slipped the gun back onto the night stand and threaded her fingers through the others. "You want to know what you do to me? The way my body reacts to even the thought of you?" She moved their joint hands to her sweat pants. "You want to feel how much I want this? I know it's wrong, but oh god does it feel so right!" And with her final words she plunged Amy's hand into her pants and was enveloped in the sensation that can only be found when someone else is so close.

"Oh goddddd…." Amy gasped as she felt how wet Lucy was, and it was all for her. The silky heat of arousal that was currently being mirrored in her own shorts.

Lucy through her head back and gasped for air as Amy began to move, a single finger, slow, tantalizing, earth shattering. "hmmmmmmmm…" The single digit had found the spot. That one place that can send any woman into a frenzy of spasms at the slightest of teasing touches.

She didn't have a perfect score for no reason. Amy knew exactly what she was doing. Endless nights imagining a amazing woman with her tongue plunged into the depths of her dripping pussy had taught her exactly how to please herself and, now she hoped, please another. She teased, slowly massaging the very engorged nubbin of arousal currently pulsing under her talented finger. The silky smoothness of her, lover easing the movements as she moved lower to circle the quivering opening before slowly slipping her finger into the moistness of her counterpart. Lucy groaned and leaned forward to rest her head on the D.E.B.S' shoulder. "Ohh you're so good at that. I'm so close you have no idea. I have been on the edge all day. Just thinking of what I could do to you."

"Mmmm, Luc, fuck me." Before Amy could get another word out she was on her back, still knuckle deep in the most amazing woman she had ever seen, he legs were spread and shorts were gone and two fingers had been slammed into her. Lucy bent down so her lips were brushing her ear, "I though I was wet, but I could drown down there." Her hand began to move, unable to contain how much she needed to make this woman come. Lips crashed together, their tongues dulling for supremacy, and there hands moving in and out at the same pace. Bringing each of them to the peak of their passion. The point of no return. As they crashed over the edge screaming the name of the other. There lips parted and eyes locked as they shared their first experience of truly living. This was meant to be. And perhaps they both new that in no time at all Lucy would definitely be wearing the short tartan skirt and getting it ripped off by a rather horny Amy.

A/N: hope you enjoyed


End file.
